femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Syonide (Black Lightning)
Syonide (Charlbi Dean Kriek) was a minor antagonist, who appeared in nine episodes in the 2018 TV series "Black Lightning". Syonide was found in a dumpster when she was an infant, with her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. When she was 8, she was pulled out of an orphanage by Tobias Whale, becoming his surrogate daughter. She was clothed and fed by him, and trained to become an assassin. When she was fully grown, Tobias had carbon fiber body armor implanted in her skin. Syonide was a tall slender woman with long brunette hair. She mostly wore expensive dresses and jewelry. With the carbon fiber body armor, she was bullet proof. Together with Joey Toledo, she is one of Tobias Whale's most trusted henchmen. After Lala attempted to escape Freeland, Syonide and Joey Toledo stopped him in his tracks, pointing guns at him and taking him to Tobias Whale. They watched on as Tobias punished Lala for his incompetence. Some days later, Tobias punished him again as Syonide watched, putting a gag on his face. Three days later, Syonide accompanied Tobias into the Freeland Police Department, watching him kill Lala before he could rat him out. Following the death of Lawanda White, a number of Freeland citizens organized a march on The 100. While Tobias organized a hitman to kill the leader, Rev. Jeremiah Holt, he stopped by Black Lightning, forcing Syonide, as backup, to shoot him from a distance, also hitting Khalil Payne. Sometime later, Syonide visited Peter Gambi with Tobias, where he attempted to learn the identity of Black Lightning, to no avail. Days later, Syonide watched bemusingly as Tobias chocked Joey Toledo for having failed to take out Black Lightning. She received a message, assuring that Tori's protection team had checked in. A few days later, Syonide accompanied Tobias and Toledo to the former's doctor's appointment. Later that night, Syonide also rode with Tobias and Khalil, assuring Khalil that he would walk again despite being paralyzed. Tobias had Syonide set up a meeting with Lady Eve and her people. Syonide later accompanied Tobias and his crew to a club opening, where they encountered a vengeful Black Lightning. She attempted to help Tori escape before drawing a gun on the vigilante. She soon escaped, albeit without Tori, who was killed in the crossfire. Tobias sent Syonide to bring Kara Fowdy (Skye P. Marshall) to him so he could question her about Proctor's briefcase. Kara refused to go with her as she was trying to leave town, resulting in a fight. After a gun battle that left their weapons empty, Syonide and Kara faced off with hand weapons. Syonide had twin batons, and Kara had high-heels with blades. Syonide knocked Kara down, but Kara threw one of ther shoes at Syonide. The blade struck her in the neck, causing a fatal wound. Gallery screenshot_12446.png screenshot_12443.png screenshot_12442.png screenshot_12447.png screenshot_12450.png screenshot_12451.png screenshot_12449.png screenshot_12455.png screenshot_12441.png screenshot_12444.png screenshot_12440.png screenshot_12453.png screenshot_12454.png BL-1x03-Screencap-136-Syonide.jpg screenshot_12452.png screenshot_12448.png 2md1tj.gif 2md2cu.gif 2md2if.gif 2md2mx.gif 2md2q1.gif 2md22x.gif 2md28u.gif maxresdefaultsyonide.jpg 2md4vk.gif 2md502.gif 2md56l.gif screenshot_12456.png 2md5d1.gif screenshot_12457.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Henchwoman Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Demise: Shot Category:Pistol Category:Choker Necklace Category:Gang Member Category:Catfight Category:Sadist Category:Martial Artist Category:Knocked Out Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Boots Category:Bare Stomach Category:Nail Polish Category:Demise: Skewered